1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to a memory device, and more particularly to write or erase performance of a memory device.
2. Information
Memory devices are employed in many types of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, PDA's, data loggers, and navigational equipment, just to name a few examples. Among such electronic devices, various types of nonvolatile memory devices may be employed, such as NAND or NOR flash memories, and phase-change memory, just to name a few examples.
A NAND flash memory cell may transition from one state to another state in response to a bias signal applied to a control gate of the memory cell. Application of such a bias signal may result in charging a floating gate disposed between the control gate and a channel of the memory cell. Consequently, an amount of such charge on the floating gate may determine whether the memory cell is conductive above a particular threshold voltage applied to the control gate during a process to read the memory cell. However, a memory cell's responsiveness to a particular bias signal may change over time due to physical changes within the memory cell that may result from aging and usage, for example. Thus, it may be difficult to select proper bias signals to program such memory cells as the memory cells physically change over time.